Moonvalley: el amor puede ser eterno
by Rosamartin1987
Summary: Katherine Sanders con apenas 18 años habia tenido que irse de su pueblo natal para huir de aquel que habia sido su gran amor, un amor que la perseguiria para siempre. Un collar, una malcidion, seres inmortales y un cruel destino vuelve a poner a Kat en el camino equivocado, con el hombre de sus pesadillas,... o de sus sueños.
1. Prólogo

Se sentía inquieto, preocupado, alterado,… algo le atormentaba, la gente le rodeaba por todas partes mientras sonrisas de personas desconocidas le inundaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y ni si quiera una sola vez se habían visto. Había pocas cosas que le preocuparan; en realidad ninguna; tenía más de 1230 año, edad más que suficiente para que absolutamente nada le preocupara.

Brais Marius observaba todas las luces de esa fabulosa galería de arte, sus obras estaban expuestas, era su hobby, le distraía, mientras que a su lado estaba su esposa, o al menos lo era en términos prácticos, se conocieron cuando todavía eran humanos normales y corrientes, pero ahora más de 1000 años después su relación era de pura comodidad, pura costumbre, le tenía cariño, si era el caso de que él pudiera sentir algo más allá de maldad en él, no es que se lamentara, le gustaba lo que era, poderoso, temido y respetado y eso le provocaba una gran satisfacción.

La ansiedad iba en aumento hacía mucho tiempo que esa sensación se había ido pero por alguna extraña razón ahora había vuelto a él. Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta ¿Qué podría ser? En el fondo solo había algo o más bien alguien que siempre le hacía sentir vulnerable, alguien a quien él había destrozado la vida, alguien, quizás a la única persona por la que él se molestó en sentir algo, la única persona que fue capaz de hacer arder en llamas ese corazón que estaba totalmente dormido para el resto.

Con su mirada felina recorrió las salas mientras con saludos corteses agradecía las felicitaciones de las personas allí congregadas para ver su obra, pero había una pintura, un cuadro único, un cuadro expuesto uno que jamás vendería, era lo único que le quedaba de ella, la única imagen que tenia de ese recuerdo tan doloroso, y esas últimas palabras que llevaban tiempo atormentándolo y desgarrando ese inexistente corazón "-_te voy a odiar por el resto de mi existencia; me das asco…"_

Cada segundo que pasaba la sala estaba más congregada de gente, gente por todas partes, gente que no le interesaba para nada, gente que no significaban nada; pero esa sensación continuaba, cada movimiento que hacía, cada mirada a ese cuadro, ese desasosiego, ese doloroso recuerdo le inundaba. En una de esas miles de veces que miro el cuadro observo algo, frente a este, con una copa de champan en su mano, había una mujer; observaba atentamente la pintura, como si quisiera memorizar cada uno de los detalles más escondidos de esta, no se movía, apenas sí respiraba, no pudo evitarlo, algo le arrastraba a esa mujer de espaldas, esa mujer… camino hacia ella ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de las personas a las que sin una explicación había ignorado, solo podía pensar en acercarse a ella, necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber quién era.

Cada paso que daba hacia ella sentía que se acercaba más al abismo, un abismo que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo; podría reconocer ese cuerpo en cualquier parte, ese cabello rubio perfecto, esa pose de reina esa seguridad que tanto le había atraído, no podía ser, era imposible, no podía ser ella, ella no…

-La mujer del cuadro me resulta francamente familiar - y allí mismo, en ese instante Brais se congelo. La mujer comenzó a girarse y por fin pudo verle la cara, ese rostro, esa mujer que inundaba sus pesadillas cada segundo de su eterna vida

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Exclamo ella acercándosele- casi dos años ¿verdad?- era ella, estaba seguro pero algo había cambiado, no era la misma; Desde siempre había sido una mujer decidida, fuerte,…pero ahora era arrebatadora, segura de si misma, estaba impresionante, siempre había sabido sacarse partido y estaba increíble

-Pareces sorprendido; ¿creías que no iba a venir a observar mi obra?, no todos los días cuelga un cuadro con tu imagen en una galería, tenía que disfrutarlo ¿no crees?- ella se estaba divirtiendo,

-¿Qué… que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto él, no se lo podía creer, no se lo creía. Entonces ella se fue acercando hacia él.

-¿ Sabes que es lo mejor de la inmortalidad?- el no contesto- que tengo la eternidad para hacerte pagar por todo lo que me hiciste, te puedo asegurar que lamentaras cada una de las cosas que me has hecho- a pesar de su advertencia ella mostraba una expresión irónica en su rostro, se podría decir que incluso, divertida… y sexy, estaba más sexy que nunca. En ese momento apareció el encargado de la galería y ella con su mejor sonrisa en la cara le miró

- Me llevaré ese cuadro-dijo señalando hacia su propio retrato. El encargado se quedó muy quieto y exclamó- Lo siento mucho señorita pero este cuadro no está a la venta, es el único de toda la exposición que no se vende. Ella miró hacia Brais-¿en serio?- dijo dirigiéndose igualmente al pobre hombre algo intimidado que tenía a su lado- seguro que al artista no le importa que me lo quede ¿verdad?, somos viejos amigos. Ella continúo mirándolo y sonrió, Brais no decía nada

-¿ehm? ¿esto…? ¿yo …no se…?- el encargado cada vez estaba más nervioso. El artista siempre le había dado mala espina, era bueno en lo que hacía pero daba miedo. Brais no se molesto en contestar solo asintió con la cabeza.

- para enviármelo pregúntele al "artista", el conoce mi dirección perfectamente- dijo poniéndole énfasis a la última palabra, el encargado no dijo nada y asintiendo, se alejo de ellos.

Tras un breve silencio que duro apenas unos segundos Katherine se bebió de un sorbo lo que le quedaba del champan

-yo si fuera tu iría al lado de "tu amada esposa" parece que no se ha alegrado demasiado de verme- exclamo riéndose. Siempre le había gustado jugar a este juego con él, era divertido, y ahora mucho más.- Nos veremos pronto y entregándole la copa vacía pasó al lado de él, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la galería para marcharse. Brais era incapaz de articular palabra, ella había estado allí, verdaderamente había estado allí.


	2. capítulo 1

**Moonvalley , Septiembre 2010 **

**Tres años antes **

Nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas me pude imaginar regresando a este lugar y no es porque fuera un pueblo horrible, no lo es, sino porque este lugar es toxico para mí, me hace daño, me destroza. Hace 10 años cuando me fui jure que nunca regresaría, que jamás volvería a verlo pero él jamás, como en muchas otras cosas resulta ser demasiado tiempo, y aquí estoy, tantos años después intentando reponer las huellas de un pasado, que por otra parte nunca debió ser así.

Mientras recogía las maletas de nuestro viaje a Londres mi sobrina hablaba por teléfono con Rose, su mejor amiga, se conocían desde que iban al jardín de infancia y desde entonces se habían hecho inseparables. Ahora, 16 años después eran uña y carne.

Este verano, tras finalizar sus clases decidí que lo mejor era que nos fuéramos de este lugar por un tiempo, y sin mucho pensar hicimos maletas y nos marchamos pero hemos tenido que regresar, Nahia comenzaba las clases en unos días y había que organizarlo todo.

Ha sido un año complicado, hace unos meses yo vivía en Sídney, lejos de este lugar, sin que nadie lo supiera, nadie sabía dónde estaba a excepción de mi familia; mi familia… no puedo evitar que se me empañen los ojos y eso que creí que ya no podría llorar más, los hecho tanto de menos, pero debo de ser fuerte por Nahia. Lo curiosamente macabro de todo es que después de haber visto las cosas más extrañas e increíbles del mundo mis padres, mi hermana y mi cuñado murieran en una muerte tan estúpida como es un accidente de tráfico ocurrido por un camionero que iba borracho. Es duro pensarlo, ahora solo estamos Nahia y yo, solas tenemos que salir adelante.

Me llamo Katherine Sanders, era la menor de dos, mi hermana me sacaba 14 años, y si, todo el mundo dice lo mismo ¿Por qué tantos años? , la verdad es que mis padres no contaban con tener más hijas, yo fui una sorpresa, agradable, pero sorpresa. Me crie en un buen barrio con una buena familia, un buen colegio y buenos amigos. Mi nana, Tessa, casi me había criado tanto como mi madre, era como de la familia, desde que yo tengo uso de razón ha estado en todos los momentos importantes de mi vida y en los de todos nosotros, en mi nacimiento, en la boda de mi hermana, en nuestra presentación en sociedad, en definitiva, en todos. Ella tenía un hijo que ya no vivía con ella, estaba casado y con hijos así que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en nuestra casa y a sus casi 57 años, que no aparentaba en absoluto, era una de las brujas más poderosas del mundo conocido, pero para la gente corriente era una simple vendedora de antigüedades en una pequeña tienda en el corazón del pueblo.

Mi familia era de clase media alta, no éramos millonarios ni mucho menos, pero la verdad que no nos podíamos quejar; incluso en casa teníamos a una chica que venía a limpiar y a hacer las tareas domesticas cada día. Mi padre era abogado en un importante buffete y mi madre era profesora de historia clásica en la universidad. Todo iba bien, mi hermana se había ido de casa con su marido y ya tenía una niña 3 años cuando todo ocurrió, cuando mi mundo se vino abajo y tuve que huir de aquí dejando todo lo que más quería atrás y prometiéndoles a mi familia, que por mi bien, nunca regresaría; promesa que tuve que romper cuando ellos se fueron de manera tan precipitada.

Mi nana no hace más que poner mala cara, no quiere que esté aquí teme lo que me pueda pasar, y la verdad debo reconocer que no es que yo este demasiado tranquila. Intento evitar los lugares donde podría encontrármelo.

-¡soñando despierta?

-¡AH! Jesús nana que quieres matarme de un infarto o qué?-

- no exageres anda, que no fue para tanto- dijo riéndose

- ¿Qué no fue para tanto? Te juro que te voy a comprar un cascabel para saber por dónde andas, que manía con entrar como un fantasma sin avisar

- bueno… los fantasmas son simpáticos, hacen gracia con sus sabanas blancas y sus cadenas…- se estaba riendo de mi

- ja ja ja, pero que gracia me hace, espera que se me ha olvidado reír – dije yo algo enfadada

-vamos, vamos no dramatices. Por cierto ¿En que estabas pensando? Estabas muy concentrada - y sin darme cuenta dirigí mi mano al collar, ese gesto provoco en nana un rastro de miedo y angustia

- antes de que empieces con el sermón de siempre de que no debería haber vuelto, de que este no es mi lugar, de que aquí corro peligro y bla bla bla bla déjame decirte que no voy a cambiar de opinión así que no insistas con lo mismo.

- le prometiste a tu hermana y a tu madre que te mantendrías a salvo

- sí, y eso es lo que he estado haciendo los últimos 10 años de mi vida, me fui de aquí cuando apenas tenía 18 años, pero no puedo ser egoísta, no puedo alejar a Nahia de aquí, en este lugar esta todo lo que conoce y tras lo ocurrido sería injusto llevármela de aquí sin más, ya ha tenido suficiente.- Ella, cogiendo una taza de la estantería para servirse un café, me miro

- y eso a costa de tu propia vida- yo aparte la mirada

- no ocurrirá nada, han pasado muchos años, seguramente que ni se acuerda de mí- ella hizo una mueca de burla…-además llevó el collar, nunca me lo he quitado…

- eso espero, el collar es e único que te mantiene con vida- sirviéndose el café se sentó en la mesa- ¿realmente eres tan inocente o estúpida como para creer que te ha olvidado?- un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, la miré a los ojos…- nena, le dejaste, estaba obsesionado contigo, es muy peligroso, sabes de lo que es capaz…

-¡lo sé!, ¡ya lo sé!- me levante de un salto, no podía seguir sin moverme, los nervios volvían a ser visibles.

- ese collar se te entrego para protegerte de esa bestia, para él diez años es para nosotros es una milésima de segundo, el tiempo para una criatura así es inexistente. Se obsesiono contigo cuando apenas tenias 17 años, eras muy joven y supo manipularte, pero te revelaste y eso alguien como él no lo olvidara tan fácil…

-¿Me estás asustando de manera gratuita por algo en particular o es simplemente es algún juego macabro?- ya daba vueltas por toda la cocina sin parar, cada vez estaba más nerviosa, el collar era mi única salvación entre la vida y la muerte, y eso era bastante deprimente

- Cariño, no quiero hacerte daño, y entiendo tus razones para estar aquí, pero eres como mi hija y me aterra lo que te pueda pasar, ese collar que llevas puesto es lo único que te puede proteger de él, mientras lo lleves encima no podrá hacerte daño, no puede tocarte.

- lo que nunca entenderé porque no mando a uno de sus esbirros, bestias, matones, perros falderos,… o como quieras llamarlos, en mi busca a matarme, hubiera sido fácil, él no me puede tocar pero los demás si, así que no le hubiera costado mucho y se hubiera deshecho de mi- era algo que verdaderamente me intrigaba, no sé si por preocupación, o por pura curiosidad

- Eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil para él, y le gustan los retos, ya lo sabes- no pude hacer más que asentir con la cabeza- El quiere tener ese derecho, quiere ser él quien lo haga y buscara cualquier modo para hacerte daño.- entiendo que tiene razón, lo sé, todos estos años huyendo para regresar al principio otra vez.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde charlando amigablemente; olvidando el tema, estaba ahí, era algo que no se podía pasar por alto pero tenía que seguir con mi vida, sino me iba a volver loca. Nahia había salido a dar una vuelta con sus amigas, me gustaba que saliera a divertirse, que se distrajera de lo ocurrido, desde que paso se había mantenido un poco excluida del mundo e incluso había dejado apartado el entrenamiento con el equipo de animadoras, Solo espero que este curso las cosas comiencen a ir mejor para ella.

Pasados unos minutos se unió Sarah, ella es mi amiga desde pequeña; ella, Claire y yo siempre estábamos juntas haciendo planes para nuestro futuro perfecto: un marido fabuloso, una casa preciosa, hijos (a poder ser niño y niña), viviríamos en este pueblo y seriamos amigas siempre y nuestros hijos irían juntos al colegio y… que tontas éramos entonces. Intentamos centrarnos en temas banales, todavía esos años que había vivido fuera hacia mella en nuestra relación de amistad; y sé que sigue preguntándose porque nunca me he puesto en contacto con ella, porque estuve tantos años viviendo en otro país y nunca la llame ni le escribí; pero no podía, si lo hacia él me encontraría. Ella se había casado con un contratista; este había sido jugador del equipo del instituto, los Midnight Riders, recuerdo que era un poco creído, casi todos los jugadores lo eran realmente, ellos empezaron a salir juntos entonces y parece que todo ha ido bien durante estos años, parecen muy felices.

-… y la vi en el súper ¿te lo puedes creer? Menuda cara más dura tiene…- todas nos reímos, somos unas cotillas, no lo podemos evitar

-¿Tía Kat?,- ya estamos aquí ¿Dónde estáis?- escuche a Mi sobrina entrar en la casa, di por hecho que venía acompañada de alguna amiga

- ¡estamos en el jardín!- cuando la veo llegar…- que pronto llegas ¿no ibais a ir al cine?

-Kat tienes que convencer a Nahia de ir, no puede fallar, llevamos toda la vida planeando este momento; será perfecto- Rose parecía entusiasmada

- ya te dije que no voy a ir, no estoy de humor, no me apetece- pobre de mi niña que mal lo estaba pasando-¿de que estáis hablando si se puede saber?- les pregunte. Rose me miro- del baile de debutantes

-¡es verdad!- se me había olvidado por completo, en poco más de un mes se celebraría el baile de debutantes, una tradición que se venía realizando desde que se fundara el pueblo en el año 1756. Cada año, las jóvenes de 16 años acudían vestidas de largo, con su respectivo acompañante, para hacer su presentación en la sociedad de Moonvalley; cada año una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad se encargaba de organizarla, era todo un acontecimiento, un lujo elitista al alcance de pocos. Me acerqué a ella, entendía perfectamente que se encontrara mal, todavía era muy reciente el accidente pero sus padres siempre habían querido que fuera, mi hermana y yo también habíamos participado- mama hubiera querido que estuvieras allí, que disfrutaras de tu día- Nahia miró al suelo mientras sus amigas le daban apoyo moral- buscaremos el vestido más bonito que podamos encontrar y parecerás una autentica princesa, ya lo verás- Al final la joven se dio por vencida y esbozó una breve sonrisa- ¡además! Tienes que lucir novio, podrás llevar a ese quarterback tan sexy como acompañante ¿Qué más quieres?- bromee, ella necesita saber que no estaba mal el que fuera a la fiesta, sus padres nunca hubieran querido que se encerrara en si misma, siempre habían admirado su fuerza y su positivismo

- de acuerdo, iré- todas nos pusimos a aplaudir. Las más jóvenes comenzaron a organizarlo todo emocionadas- por cierto ¿qué familia lo celebra este año? Seguro que los Branson, eso de ser el centro de atención les encanta- reí divertida, la sonrisa no me duraría demasiado- no, este año toca en casa de una familia nueva en el pueblo; al parecer vivieron aquí hace unos años pero se marcharon, seguro que tú los conoces tía- yo la mire intrigada

- no tengo ni idea quien pueden ser la verdad- cada vez estaba más y más curiosa

- Es la familia Marius- y con eso mi mundo se vino abajo. Pude sentir como la sangre se me helaba, un fuerte sentimiento de terror me recorrió todo el cuerpo

-kat ¿estás bien?- pregunto Sarah preocupada- tienes muy mala cara- yo que podía hacer, que podía decir, ya no podía echarme atrás y sintiendo el terror en los ojos de mi nana, fingí una sonrisa, ¿Cómo era posible? Llevaba años huyendo de los perros salvajes y al final me iba a meter por mi propio pie, en la jaula de las bestias.


	3. capítulo 2

Ya quedaba poco, apenas unas horas para el gran día, mañana será el baile de debutantes y estoy nerviosa. Mi tía me ha comprado un precioso vestido en una tienda de Nueva york, siempre ha sido una adicta a la moda, tiene un gusto increíble. El vestido está colgado en la puerta del armario de mi habitación y no puedo parar de mirarlo, estoy muy emocionada aunque no puedo evitar sentirme triste, y culpable, sobre todo culpable. Mis padres deberían estar aquí mañana acompañándome y no es que no me alegre que esté mi tía aquí, porque la adoro, pero no es mi madre, Además, ella también lo está pasando muy mal aunque finja que todo marcha bien muchas mañanas al encontrármela en el desayuno pude ver sus ojos hinchados de haber estado llorando, lo hace lo mejor que puede y siempre le estaré agradecida.

El pasado curso había sido muy duro para mi, un periodo de adaptación a vivir con mi tía y ya no tener cerca a mis padres ni a mis abuelos, prácticamente abandone mis entrenamientos de animadora, no tenia ánimos para salir delante de tanta gente, la entrenadora lo entendió y me dio un paréntesis de un curso pero ahora he vuelto a entrenar, Kat me dice muchas veces que debo volver a las rutinas, que me harán bien. Así que lo he hecho, he vuelto a mis estudios, y a salir con mis amigos de vez en cuando y también a ver a Brad, mi novio. Se porto de maravilla con todo lo del accidente pero estuve meses sin verlo cuando me fui a Londres con mi tía y ahora estamos intentado recuperar esos momentos, aunque resulta un poco complicado ya que con los entrenamientos de él, que es el Quarterback del equipo y con los míos estamos un poco liados pero sacamos de vez en cuando un poco de tiempo para vernos, es encantador, y sé que soy la envidia de todo el instituto por ser yo la que estoy con él, es atractivo, moreno con unos ojos grandes y verdes muy expresivos, es bastante alto, creo que 1,84 más o menos,

-nena ¿se puede saber que haces todavía levantada?, deberías estar acostada hace horas- dijo mi tía al entrar en la habitación, venia con su taza caliente, yo ya me había tomado la mía, costumbre familiares.-mañana será un gran día y tienes que estar radiante.

- solo es que estoy algo nerviosa,- mi tía se rio. y suavemente empezó a mecerme el pelo,- cariño es normal que estés nerviosa, todas lo estamos en un momento tan importante pero ya verás como todo sale de maravilla, serás la envidia de todas las chicas de allí- nos empezamos a reír las dos.

- por cierto tía te puedo hacer una pregunta- mi tía que seguía tomándose la leche me miro y asintió tras tragarse el primer sorbo- claro cielo, pregúntame lo que quieras – yo me senté en la cama- ¿cómo fue tu baile de debutantes? Siempre he sentido curiosidad, he visto las fotos de mama, y de la abuela, pero nunca he visto ninguna foto de tu presentación…- quizás estoy volviéndome loca, o quizás son los nervios pero no pude evitar darme cuenta que al preguntarle eso a Kat, esta empezó a ponerse nerviosa, incluso se derramo encima un poco de la leche. La vi caminar nerviosa hacia la ventana y mirar la noche

- bueno…esto…veras…- parecía intentar buscar una buena excusa para darme, yo lo sabía, siempre lo hacía cuando le preguntaba algo que no quería contestar intentaba evadir el tema, como cuando le preguntaba el porqué se marcho hace tantos años o por el collar que llevaba, siempre me dice lo mismo…- cariño son cosas que pasan que es mejor olvidar. -Yo no dije nada, preferí callar, siempre que me dice eso significa que prefiere no seguir con el tema y lo respeto, en ocasiones es mejor guardarse las cosas para una misma, el dolor, en ocasiones, cuando lo dejas fluir libremente se convierte en insoportable. Me dio un beso y se marcho tras desearme buenas noches.

El día estaba siendo ajetreado todo el mundo dando vueltas por la casa; demasiada gente estaba dentro de un espacio tan pequeño, era agobiante, mi tía iba de un lado para otro, amigas entraban y salían. Lo único que podía escuchar desde mi habitación era el sonido de las risitas tontas de las vecinas que habían venido a cotillear; que mejor una fiesta de ensueño para que todo el mundo intente hacerte la pelota.

Mientras miro por la ventana no dejo de pensar en la noche pasada; como cada noche desde hace casi dos meses tengo pesadillas muy extrañas, me veo a mi misma, en Moonvalley, por la calle pero no parece el mismo pueblo, no hay coches, la gente paseando va vestida muy rara, antigua, parecen sacados de una película sobre la guerra colonial.

-…hola! ¡Llamando a Nahia al planeta tierra- me giré de pronto, mi tía estaba en la puerta- ¿qué haces mirando por la ventana? Deberías estar preparándote, el coche de la familia Marius está a punto de llegar así que acaba rápido. El vestido para la fiesta ya está allí ¿vale?- yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación; definitivamente iba a ser un día muy largo.

Minutos más tarde bajé y me subí en el coche que me esperaba, era increíble, el chofer daba un poco de miedo, tenía la cara un poco siniestra, a penas dijo nada durante todo el camino y ahora esperando a que nos abran la verja no puedo dejar de pensar que me he trasladado a la película "Lo que el viento se llevó", esta casa es igual a la de la película, es increíble. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada

-¿se encuentra bien?- me pregunta el chofer mal encarado

-esto…yo...si, si estoy bien, lo siento. La verdad que me he portado como una niña. ´pero aunque me siento algo culpable no puedo evitar estar emocionada; un día como hoy solo pasa una vez en la vida.

Él coche se desliza a través de un precioso y cuidado jardín digno de auténticos reyes, con una gran fuente en el centro en la que se puede ver alguna figura de un dios romano, o al menos es lo que me parece. EL coche finalmente para en las escaleras, tras una larga cola de coches que van llegando. Inesperadamente entre el gentío que se está aglomerando veo aparecer la figura de una mujer, una mujer espectacular, debe tener unos 28 o 29 años, más o menos debe tener la edad de mi tía.

-Bienvenida, espero que Richard no te halla intimidado mucho, la gente suele tener un poquito de respeto cuando le ve- dice la mujer muy amigablemente- Me llamo Megan Marius y tú debes de ser Nahia ¿verdad?

- Si señora Marius- conteste

-¡por favor querida! No me trates de señora me hace sentir vieja- sonrió- llámame Megan. Estarás nerviosa me imagino, todavía tienes una horas para relajarte, mandaré a alguien para que te llevo a tu habitación para que acabes de arreglarte

-¿Habitación?- yo creía que estarías en alguna sala todas juntas o algo así- estaba alucinada

- no querida, cada participante tiene su propia habitación, es lo mejor así podéis estar con vuestras familias hasta el momento de la fiesta- yo no puedo creerlo, es increíble, había escuchado cosas de los anteriores bailes pero que cada una tuviera su espacio es tan…tan… decadente. Apareció una chica- acompáñala a su habitación. Nos veremos en la recepción- y sonriendo se marcho

Estoy sentada en la cama en la habitación más increíble y lujosa que he visto en toda mi vida, un cama enorme con dosel, unos muebles increíbles, un tocador de en sueño, en definitiva es ¡perfecta!, me han traído el almuerzo a la habitación mientras que personas que no conozco de nada se esmeran en arreglarme el pelo, hacerme un masaje, mascarilla, cremas,… ya he perdido la cuenta de todos los tratamientos

-hola cielo-dijo una voz desde la puerta

-¡nana! Por fin has llegado, ¿Dónde está Kat?- desde hacía mucho rato que no la había visto, había preguntado a varias personas pero todos me decían lo mismo: ella no ha llegado todavía.

-Bueno cielo tu tía tiene que arreglarse llegará más tarde

- pero yo quiero que esté aquí- dije algo disgustada

- ¿y es que no te valgo yo?- dijo Tessa fingiendo molestarse

-claro que si nana! Me encanta que estés aquí pero me hubiera gustado que ella estuviera conmigo- le dije mientras la abrazaba

-y lo estará tesoro, simplemente no se encontraba muy bien- me empiezo a preocupar- ¡no! No te asustes, simplemente tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza así que yo le dije que se quedará en casa hasta la recepción. No te preocupes no se perdería este gran día por nada del mu…

-¡estás aquí!, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Esta casa es increíble!- acaba de entrar Rose a la habitación dando grititos de alegría

- si la verdad es increíble- le dije emocionada

- Amiga por fin ha llegado, el día que llevamos esperando toda nuestra vida, será un día inolvidable- y me abraza Desde luego lo va a ser.


	4. capítulo 3

Aquí estoy, viendo a mi sobrina marchar hacía el infierno y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, el coche se aleja y cada vez me siento peor. Vecinas chillonas llevan todo el día viniendo a casa misteriosamente a todas ellas se les ha acabado la sal, o el azúcar o necesitan algo para hacer la comida; a penas he tenido tiempo de pensar, quizás es lo mejor pero ahora no puedo evitar estar preocupada por ella.

-será mejor que te quedes y te relajes, será un día largo, yo me encargo de Nahia, iré a ayudarla- yo la miro, no puedo hacerle eso a mi sobrina

- No, iré yo ella necesita…

-Katherine de verdad, necesitas relajarte no ha sido un día fácil y desde luego lo peor no ha llegado- yo miré de nuevo por la ventana, el coche ya se había ido del todo- le diré que no te encontrabas bien y que llegarás para la recepción ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí, no tenía ganas de enfrentarme a ella y sobre todo sabiendo que tiene toda la razón. Me dirijo a mi habitación y me tumbo, necesito descansar y relajarme, si eso es posible.

- relájate, respira hondo, no va a pasar nada, ya lo veras, será la fiesta y volveréis a casa y todo habrá pasado- me lo llevo repitiendo a mi misma una y otra vez durante las últimas horas, llevó intentando alargar lo inevitable demasiado tiempo, pero ya no puedo esperar más, ya es la hora, la hora de ir a la mansión Marius, la hora de volver a verle..

Ya estoy aquí, ya he llegado, la entrada está repleta de coches y gente, gente por todas partes, es un caos. Aunque debo reconocer que la familia se ha esmerado mucho está todo increíble, elegancia pura. Cojo mi móvil y llamo a Tessa

-¿dónde estás?- me pregunta desde la otra línea

- acabo de llegar estoy en la escalera de la entrada… esto… hazme un favor y baja aquí, no quiero entrar sola- le dije, llevaba un buena rato allí parada y la gente empezaba a mirarme raro,- la gente de aquí debe pensar que soy idiota de tantas vueltas que he dado para no entrar

- tranquila bajo ahora mismo, además Nahia ya se tiene que ir a la sala común, en breve comenzara el desfile

- ok, aquí te espero- y colgué, ya no podía aplazarlo más, el desfile empezará en unos minutos y no voy a desilusionar a mi sobrina. Respiro hondo y espero. Varios minutos después veo a "mi nana" aparecer,- ya se ha ido Nahia, ¡estaba preciosa!, parecía una princesa, ese vestido que le compraste es espectacular- yo me rio, la verdad no puedo negar que es bonito, tengo muchísimas ganas de verla, seguro que va a estar preciosa- bueno… ya va siendo hora de que entremos, ya está dentro casi todo el mundo, Sarah ya me pregunto por ti hace un rato, debemos entrar- suspiro y asiento, ya es la hora, levanto cabeza, estiro cuello, hombros hacia atrás y adelante comienza el espectáculo.

Entramos en la casa, apenas había cambiado desde la última vez hacia ya tantos años, los invitados a tan esperado evento se aglomeraba al pie de la escalera y el resto estaban saliendo a la terraza en donde se celebraría el baile, fotógrafos de la prensa local recorrían la sala haciendo fotos a todos los invitados allí presentes y los padres de las jóvenes participantes reían orgullosos y esperaban con impaciencia el ver a sus hijas descender por la gran escalera. Todavía no he visto a nadie de la familia Marius, no los conozco a todos realmente así que seguramente hay algún miembro alrededor que no he visto. Los camareros recorrían la sala sirviendo copas de champan francés a cada invitado mientras las charlas y las risas animadas eran el plato principal. A lo lejos veo a Sarah saludándonos con la mano; ella está acompañada de su marido Jason, Claire y su pareja, Sebastián y por varios conocidos más; nos acercamos a ellos…

-Por fin llegas!. Exclama Sarah dándome un abrazo- pensé que no ibas a venir ya, yo me rio

- claro que iba a venir, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. -Le contesté mientras besaba y saludaba al resto

_ ¿estás bien?, nos dijo Tessa que no te encontrabas bien- me preguntó Claire preocupada

-no te preocupes, fue un dolor de cabeza tonto, tomé un analgésico y se me paso; supongo que fue por el estrés de estos días y todo eso- le conteste tranquilizándola, pero ella no está demasiado convencida

-¿has tomado medicamento y estás tomando alcohol?- me pregunta Sarah, yo me rio- relájate, fue solo algo para el dolor de cabeza; además tomaré un poco de champan nada más-ella asiente. Siguieron conversando amigablemente, Katherine no dejaba de tocarse el collar, no le había visto todavía pero sabía que estaba muy cerca, podía sentirlo.

-…bueno y esta tontería como va- pregunto Sebastián, el novio de Claire, esta le dio un codazo-¡no es ninguna tontería! Es algo precioso para una chica, es un día importante, es…

- es una estupidez, ¿para qué sirve?- yo comencé a reírme al ver la cara indignada de ella

- buena la has hecho- contestó el marido de Sarah, todos comenzamos a reírnos- Claire continuo intentando explicarlo él porque es un día glorioso- bueno, vale lo que sea, y ¿que se supone que pasa?,¿ cómo va esto?

- las chicas serán presentadas de una en una- conteste- bajaran por la escalera mientras su pareja las espera; después saldrán afuera, a la pista de baile y todas las parejas juntas esperaran a que los anfitriones de la fiesta abran el baile, posteriormente todas las parejas se unirán al baile; en definitiva como que ellos son los que las presentan socialmente… o algo así- dije dando un sorbo a mi vaso- si claro, lo que yo digo, una estupidez- todos volvimos a reír

-¡Señoras y señores!, bienvenidos a este maravilloso día, un día muy especial, como cada año hoy celebramos no solo el día en el que nuestro bello pueblo fue fundado hace 247 años, sino que nuestras bellas jóvenes serán presentadas para toda la sociedad como se viene haciendo desde hace más de 50 años, este año participan en total 24 debutantes. En esta celebración tan maravillosa debemos darles las gracias al comité de actuación por organizar cada año un baile tan fabuloso,…- continua hablando la presidenta del comité agradeciendo uno a uno todas las buenas obras del año,-… y por supuesto no podemos olvidar el agradecer este baile a nuestros maravillosos anfitriones, ellos han tenido la amabilidad de cedernos su casa para celebrar este día. Así que señoras y señores démosle un fuerte aplauso… ¡a la familia Marius!- todos comenzaron a aplaudir; mis nervios cada vez estaban peor, escalofríos me comenzaron a subir por todo el cuerpo, no podía aplaudir, estaba totalmente paralizada,.. y finalmente allí estaban, varios miembros de la familia saludaban al gentío allí congregado. Dos de ellos parecen mayores que los demás; los otros cuatro rondan entre los 25 o 30 años más o menos, dos tres parejas, y en una de esas parejas esta él, tras tantos años por fin lo veo,, no ha cambiado nada, ¡claro cómo no!- pensé irónica, ellos miraban para todos lados mientras el hombre que parecía de una edad más avanzada se acercaba a la barandilla

-¡Bienvenidos!, mi familia y yo estamos encantados de recibiros en nuestra casa, espero que sea un día memorable- la gente volvió a aplaudir. Estoy asustada, pero ya no sé si por verlo o por la reacción que ha tenido mi propio cuerpo al verle aparecer, sentí… ¿alegría?... ¡no! ¡No puede ser!, este estrés me está jugando una mala pasada. Él va del brazo de su "esposa", Megan, la última vez que la vi fue aquella, fatídica noche en esta misma casa, todos los recuerdos me vuelven a la cabeza: de repente veo como él se gira y por primera vez en tantos años nos vemos, cara a cara. Si pudiera leerle la mente… es muy difícil saber lo que piensa un persona que no muestra sentimiento alguno en su cara; aunque no parecía sorprendido ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué él no iba a saber que yo estaba aquí?, sus ojos me miraron y su mirada bajó hacia el collar, yo inconscientemente llevé mi mano hacia él, Brais de repente apartó la mirada, e hizo como si no me hubiera visto, me acabo de quedar de piedra, me ha ignorado, ya se, era lo que esperaba, lo que más quería, durante años espere que si algún día regresaba él ni se acordara de mí o simplemente fingiera que éramos extraños pero ahora que lo tengo tan cerca su indiferencia, sin yo quererlo, me ha provocado un dolor muy profundo. Todos los miembros comienzan a bajar mientras comienzan a presentar a las participantes. Una a una las jóvenes comienzan a descender la gran escalera de la casa para unirse a su pareja y salir hacia el gran jardín. Varias jóvenes después…

- ¡La señorita Nahia Fisher Acompañada por Brad Gordon!- comienzo a aplaudir a aplaudir ahora que la veo descender por la escalera, estoy muy emocionada a pesar de todo, se que a mi hermana le hubiera encantado estar aquí, pudiendo disfrutar de este día con ella; por eso debe ser un día maravilloso. Ella mira toda la sala hasta que me ve, yo sutilmente la saludo para que se dé cuenta que sí estoy aquí, ella sonríe y comienza a avanzar el camino hacia afuera. Tras presentar a todas las jóvenes, se abre el baile con los miembros de la familia, todos parecen tan distinguidos, tan elegantes; reconozco que me siento fuera de lugar entre esta gente a pesar de que me he codeado la mayor parte de mi vida con gente bastante elitista, pero esta casa superaba a todos mis conocidos con creces, esto mismo parece que le pasa a más de uno que se les nota algo incómodos, pero no es de extrañar, los Marius son la familia más rica de Moonvalley; la gente de este lugar los admiran y los respeta; ¡lo que hace el dinero y el poder!, si supieran lo que son realmente se lo pensarían dos veces. Ese pensamiento me hace reír un poco.

-¿De qué te reis?- me pregunta Tessa- no sé yo si esta situación es motivo de risa la verdad- me dice algo enfadada

- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué me ponga a llorar? ¿O no espera, mejor que grite o que monte un escándalo? ¿Eso sería más adecuado?- le digo algo molesta, ella me mira, y sin decir más se va a hablar con unos conocidos.


	5. capítulo 4

Ya pasó, ya baje esa escalera del demonio, lo reconozco, estaba muerta de miedo ¿y si me caigo? ¿Y si tropiezo con el vestido? ¿Y si se rompe?, millones de preguntas, no precisamente buenas me han pasado por la cabeza, pero ahora medio trabajo está hecho, finalmente queda el baile, Brad y yo, y el resto de nosotros estamos en fila observando a los Marius abrir el baile, y en breve entraremos todos nosotros, bailaremos un vals, la orquesta ha comenzado a tocar "el lago de los cisnes", muy adecuado teniendo en cuenta que toda la propiedad está decorada haciendo referencia al propio baile, cuando la pieza ya ha empezado nosotros nos colocamos para entrar, como ya se había ensayado. Bailamos y bailamos, desde luego esta siendo una experiencia maravillosa.

Mi tía, la cual está en uno de los lados de la pista me sonríe pero, no sé, algo le preocupa, lo noto, sonríe cuando la miro pero cuando ella cree que no la veo se pone seria, parece preocupada y no hace más que tocarse ese collar; se que le tiene mucho cariño, según me dijo se lo regalo "nana" antes de marcharse y nunca se lo quita, algo que la verdad me parece muy raro, al finalizar el baile hacemos una reverencia a nuestro acompañante y ya podemos seguir con la fiesta normal. Me acerco a donde está mi tía y el resto

-¡Cielo estás preciosa! ¡Has estado increíble, pareces una princesa!- me dice Kat mientras me abraza y me da un beso, yo la abrazo también, es mi familia; la única familia que me queda

-¡pero mira esta reina que tenemos aquí!- sin verla yo me rio, mi nada es la mejor, sin duda- sin duda las guapa de todas- me dice susurrando, yo no puedo evitar reírme, el resto me siguen abrazando y felicitando- vamos a ver a Rose y a las chicas, luego nos vemos- y besando a mi tía nos fuimos a buscarlas, entre besos, lagrimas y felicitaciones nos encontramos todas mientras con nuestros móviles nos hacíamos fotos, no es muy elegante, la verdad pero este es un momento para recordar y hay que tener recuerdos divertidos de él. Baile tras baile y foto tras foto, así pasó prácticamente la tarde y había llegado la noche; hacia las nueve se servirá una cena y después de nuevo baile.

Son las 20:45 y nos han anunciado que debemos sentarnos en nuestras respectivas mesas para la cena, cada lugar está nombrado para cada persona; en nuestra mesa nos sentamos Brad, mi tía, mi nana, los padres de Brad, Sarah y Claire con sus maridos. Mientras cenamos una chica tocando un violonchelo ameniza la velada. Sentados en la mesa conversamos todos amigablemente mientras sirven plato tras plato; pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello; esas pesadillas…o sueños o lo que sea me provocan una gran angustia y no sé porque

-¿estás bien?- me pregunta Brad, yo le miro y sonrió

-si, si, solo es que ha sido un día duro, eso es todo- el muestra una sonrisa cómplice y vuelve a entender a las charlas de la mesa. Después de eso dirijo la mirada a Tessa, a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa en sus labios se ve tensa, nerviosa, y mirando a mi tía la veo igual, siento que me están ocultando cosas pero no entiendo el que?, mi tía parece alegre pero la puedo notar en tensión, cada poco tiempo se toca el collar y mira para todos lados como si algo la asustara o…bueno…no sé , no entiendo nada. Pero ahora prefiero olvidarlo hoy es un día de alegrías no de tristezas y tengo la sensación que cuando me entere no será nada precisamente bueno.


	6. capítulo 5

Ya habíamos visto la presentación, el baile, cenado y ahora estábamos en la fiesta posterior. Yo apenas había podido probar bocado, tenía el estomago cerrado, pero tenía una buena excusa el supuesto dolor de cabeza de antes tenía que servir para algo, con mi segunda copa de champan de la noche observaba a todos los que bailaban en la pista de baile. Nahia estaba bailando y riéndose con su novio en la pista, y Claire con su marido también había salido a bailar, a mí ya me habían pedido de bailar varias veces pero había rechazado todas ella, no estaba de humor de aguantar a los idiotas que querían pasarse de listos.

-Hola tía- Nahia se acercaba a mí arrastrando a su pobre novio del brazo, no pude más que reír- cielo eres como una apisonadora, pobre Brad – este hizo una mueca de burla

- ¡no seas exagerado anda!- él se rio- Tía te importaría que fuéramos esta noche a tomar algo tras la fiesta, iremos todos al "Sixty" ¿te importa?- yo le pongo mala cara, no me gusta que salga de noche, hay muchos peligros pero entiendo que es una noche y que todos van a salir asique al final termino aceptando. Ella me da un beso y sale casi corriendo a decírselo a los demás. Me gusta verle feliz, hace demasiado que no la veía así

-¡Katherine querida cuanto tiempo!- yo me giro y mi mundo se parte en dos, ahí estaban el alcalde Anderson, su esposa acompañados por Brais y Megan Marius. Tessa que los vio de lejos vino corriendo hacia mí, yo apenas podía articular palabra.- cuanto tiempo sin verte, desde la tragedia – dijo él afligido- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-yo...Bien...Bien…estoy bien, poquito a poco supongo…él no decía nada, no me atrevía a mirarlo pero sentía sus ojos clavados en mi. ¡Qué tonta soy! Creía que se había olvidado de mí pero estaba claro que eso no estaba precisamente en sus planes- quiero presentarte a los maravillosos anfitriones de esta fiesta, estos son Brais y Megan Marius, ella es Katherine Sanders es tía de una de las debutantes, de Nahia.- me he vuelto loca, algún demonio se ha puesto en mi boca y me ha obligado,.. Yo no quería…

-bueno… supongo que los anfitriones son sus padres no ellos-¡soy estúpida!, pero ¿qué demonios me ha pasado para contestar eso? Todos ellos me miraron con cara de sorpresa, hasta Tessa se quedó mirándome con cara rara. Solo se que no lo pude evitar, me salió sin pensar. Megan fingió una sonrisa aunque sus ojos mostraban el enfado, el alcalde y su esposa también sonrieron, aunque bastante incómodos pero él no dijo nada, una palabra, ni una expresión nada, solo seguía mirándome y eso cada vez me ponía más nervioso. Mientras que Tessa le lanzaba miradas envenenadas a él, miradas de advertencia que parecía que él ignoraba totalmente, me disculpé y me dirigí hacia el tocador, necesitaba refrescarme un poco estaba siendo demasiado complicado, demasiado duro para mí.

Ya en el tocador me siento en unos de los sillones e intento tranquilizarme ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me gustaría irme, marcharme de aquí y olvidarme de este fatídico día pero sé que no va a ser tan fácil, puedo sentir que él está buscando el momento oportuno para hacer acto de presencia de nuevo en mi vida, sin ser invitado. Y no voy a poder hacer nada para evitar que regrese a ella. Al menos tengo una garantía de que no me puede hacer daño, él no me puede tocar si me toca le dolería, y mucho, así que eso evita que me pueda hacer daño físico, pero Brais es especialista de hacer daño psicológico, de volverte loca, y eso es lo que más me preocupa, que utilice a mis seres queridos para hacer pagar el haberme marchado años atrás. Han pasado unos minutos así que va siendo hora de que salga y me enfrente a mis miedos. Me retoco el maquillaje, el pelo y soltando un suspiro me dirijo a la puerta la abro y…

-¡vaya, vaya, vaya!, que sorpresa más agradable, tantos años ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez? ¿8, 10 años? El tiempo se pasa volando cuando eres inmortal – yo empecé a caminar hacia atrás, él entró en el tocador y cerró la puerta con llave- creo princesa que tenemos una conversación pendiente, dime ¿por qué no debería matarte ahora que has vuelto? – el miedo me venció, intenté salir corriendo pero él estaba delante de mí y me impedía el paso, no tenia escapatoria, sabía que no podía hacerme nada pero le sería muy fácil mandar a alguien a hacerme daño…

-por cierto tienes una sobrina preciosa, se parece mucho a ti- eso me helo la sangre, no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Nahia

-Deja...Déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, solo es una niña y ya ha pasado por mucho

-¿no me digas? ¿En serio?, me siento conmovido- no lo estaba en absoluto, todo lo contrario se estaba riendo- quizás necesite un hombro en el que llorar.- yo trague fuertemente- pobrecita tiene el corazón destrozado…¡quizás debería arrancárselo! ¿No crees?- abrí mucho los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo

¡-no…no por favor… déjala en paz!,… pero él no escucha, o no quiere escuchar solo me mira, y sonríe,.. ya veremos…- y se da la vuelta para irse

-¡no!, yo corro tras de él -déjala tranquila,- él se gira bruscamente y me mira- a mi ¡nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer! Y si quiero arrancarle el corazón lo hare- y sin más sale de la habitación- yo no puedo más y me desmorono en el suelo del tocador. Pasados varios minutos siento a alguien dar pequeños golpes en la puerta

-Katherine, Katherine ¿estás ahí?- yo me levanto como medianamente puedo y le abro- Tessa entra y al verme la cara totalmente envuelta en lagrimas me abraza- ¡cielo! Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?, ha estado aquí ¿verdad?- yo asentí con la cabeza y vuelvo a sollozar, ella suspira y me abraza más fuerte- me lo imagine cuando no le vi, me imagine que te seguiría, tranquila cielo diremos que no te encuentras bien y saldremos de aquí, no te preocupes todo se va arreglar; haremos lo que sea necesario para que te deje en paz- yo me aparto de ella y la miro a la cara

- no servirá de nada, nunca me va a dejar en paz, nunca. Y vuelvo a llorar fuertemente.


End file.
